Amando a tu enemigo
by Yozakura Zaiga
Summary: [Yaoi][BurnxGazelle]Existen Dioses y Demonios: Gazelle es uno de esos Dioses. Burn es un demonio que consigue escapar de su jaula; Gazelle, Grand y Reeze mantienen una intensa batalla contra él. Durante la pelea pasan cosas extrañas -los Dioses tienen hábitos extraños- y al parecer desatan sentimientos encontrados aún al borde de la muerte.
1. Somos Dioses

_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. _

**Nota:**_ Este "one-shot" ya lo había subido una vez, pero uno es nuevo y hay que aprender la dinámica antes de comenzar algo y así. De la primera vez que lo subí siento que faltaron muchas cosas de explicar y desarrollar._

_En si esto lo soñé, ya saben~ la almohada da muchos buenos consejos y te ayudan a tomar decisiones (?). Así que me tomé el tiempo de retomar esta pequeña –diminuta- historia gracias a los Reviews e Inbox pidiendo la continuación, así que aquí se los dejo~ _

…

~Amando a tu enemigo~

.

En este mundo existen "personas" con habilidades diferentes. Yo diría que no son la gran cosa pero sin duda son especiales y más aún cuando las personas normales atribuyen el nivel de Dios o Demonio, según la postura de las normas y los generales. Los generales eran básicamente aquellas "personas" cuyos poderes y habilidades podían manejarlas de una manera formidable; por otra parte los Dioses o Demonios son aquellos seres que pueden manejar sus habilidades al máximo y de manera perfecta.

Aquí vivimos en grandes colonias, los generales se encargan de la seguridad, el orden y la limpieza, los dioses se encargan de mantener la paz por así decirlo, nos encargamos de las personas con habilidades nuevas y controlamos a los Demonios. Claro, no todos nuestros nuevos estudiantes podían asegurar ser buenas personas o usar sus habilidades para el bien de la colonia, no todo es perfecto.

Y este soy yo, Gazelle. Nombrado como un Dios más, no es como que me moleste el título, me molesta todas las personas que me adoran como si fuera un "ser superior" que no están del todo equivocados pero sigo siendo un humano, con necesidades básicas como dormir o comer como cualquier otro humano y jamás se los haré entender.

.

Haruya Nagumo, mejor conocido como Brun un demonio más de los tantos que habían pero el a diferencia de algunos otros estaba en una jaula, una hecha de oro pero finalmente una jaula. Estaba ahí por motivos desconocidos incluso para él y cuando fue reprendido este se desató en una increíble locura y dominado por la ira sin ser capaz de controlarse a sí mismo destrozó a un par de personas y guardias hasta que agotado lo atraparon, con las personas que él había matado no cabía duda de su juicio, debía ser encerrado con o sin conciencia de sus actos.

Cuando volvió en si no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, ahora se encontraba encerrado en una jaula, los guardias se tomaron la molestia de informarle: su título era el de un Demonio y su nuevo nombre era Brun. Ese nombre le iba como anillo al dedo y le agradaba su posición. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba encerrado? Quizá siglos, realmente no lo sabía, nunca pudo ver un solo rayo de sol a través de su ventana, nunca se enteró cuando era de día o de noche, no sintió el tiempo pasar y su día se enfocaba en dormir.

.

Ahora mismo me habían llamado para buscar algunos artefactos y medicamentos. No, no todos los Dioses se la pasaban disfrutando de una buena vida en sus ratos libres, comiendo uvas mientras es hacen manicure y con grandes abanicos les echan aire como todos piensan, también eran los recaderos de otros Dioses, claro que era parte de su deber. Pero no era el único, a su "misión" se le unieron un sexy Dios de piel pálida, ojos verdes peli rojo y no con un aspecto un tanto más afeminado de cabellos verdes y ojos negros.

-¿Es enserio?- Preguntó el peli verde con cierto descontento.

-Sí, ya no hay más contenedores en los almacenes. Tenemos que tomar uno de algún otro lado-confirmó el peli rojo con unas hojas (las del mandado) en mano.

-Vamos a tener que robar, uh~ - Sonaba frío, pero realmente no le importaba.

-¿Y de donde los vamos a tomar… Grand?

-De los calabozos, Reeze.

-¿Podríamos dejar de llamarnos por nuestros nombres de "Dioses" cuando estemos entre nosotros? – Dijo molesto.

-Olvidé que no te gusta tu nombre de Dios, Gazelle- Dijo Grand divertido.

-Concentrémonos en nuestro trabajo señoritas- Dijo Reeze.

No se odiaban realmente, solo era un momento de tensión por cosas que no tenían previstas. Entrar a hurtadillas en los calabozos, entrar en una jaula al azar para tomar unos artefactos que al preso ni bonitos le parecerían; y Gazelle no estaba de humor como para hacer algo más de lo que estaba en el plan original, no era pereza, simplemente no quería hacer algo que bien solo podían hacer Reeze y Grand, pero era trabajo.

Por el contrario, Reeze y Grand se llevaban muy bien o más que bien. El albino suponía que algo _raro_ pasaba entre ellos, podrían molestarse de vez en cuando, pero nunca se decían nada enserio como para ofenderse y de la nada comenzaban a reír, como si nada y siempre, pasara lo que pasara, ellos dos siempre estaban juntos. Algo así como "mejores amigos".

…

**Nota:** _Aquí queda este capítulo, espero les haya gustado. La verdad no creí continuarlo pero empecé a escribir y cuando lo noté ya tenía muchas cosas escritas, me faltaba para terminar y si no le cortaba la lectura se haría pesada. ¡Así que esperen el próximo capítulo!_

_Como se darán cuenta hay algo "raro" entre Reeze y Grand…"Mejores amigos" Si claro~ xD**spoilers**(?) las que leyeron anteriormente el primer one-shoot sabrán la parejita que se desarrolla en esta historia y lo que les pasa más adelante *n* _

_Sin más me voy~ ¿Reviews? ¡Son gratis! :3_

_~Yozakura._


	2. Intrusos

_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. _

**Nota:**_ ¡Segundo capítulo! *O* Ah decir verdad me cuesta acostumbrarme a la idea de escribir "Reeze" en vez de "Midorikawa" pero intentaré escribir ambos nombres. Incluso me dijeron que no ubicaban a Reeze como Midorikawa ;_;_

_Está un poco largo el capítulo, pero al fin llega lo bueno *n*)/ ¡Disfruten la lectura! _

…

~Amando a tu enemigo~

Capítulo 2: Intrusos.

**.**

Y así lo hicieron, entraron a los calabozos sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Al llegar al grado de "Dios" algunas personas conseguían volar, era parte de sus habilidades especiales, solamente era cuestión de aprenderlo a usar. No necesitaban caminar realmente, pero lo hacían y solo volaban cuando tenían que recorrer grandes distancias o pasar desapercibidos dentro de los calabozos, como era su caso.

Los calabozos se encuentran por debajo de la tierra, por dentro están construidos por grandes cubos y rectángulos de oro, estos se desplazan al azar y siempre están en movimiento, es un laberinto de alguna manera, para moverse dentro de los calabozos había que pasar por escaleras eléctricas y te llevan directo a las jaulas. Pero como no debían de estar ahí a esas horas de la noche saboteando las celdas de los presos simplemente volaron.

Gazelle manejaba el hielo, por otra parte Grand y Reeze tenían algo que ver con el universo y las estrellas aunque realmente no comprendía como es que ellos funcionaban; los tres volaron y se escabulleron dentro. Para entrar en una jaula bastaba con ponerse frente a ella, la puerta desaparecía, una vez adentro la puerta aparecería de nuevo tan sólida como siempre, para salir era básicamente lo mismo.

**.**

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y los tres entraron en silencio, ahí se encontraba… un preso más de los tantos otros, de espaldas sobre su cama, durmiendo aparentemente y a pesar de la presencia del trío de Dioses no se había movido en lo absoluto. Hiroto y Midorikawa (los nombres reales de Grand y Reeze respectivamente) se centraron a inspeccionar la habitación a la que se habían escabullido sin prestarle mucha importancia al preso y a Gazelle.

El chico preso en la jaula de oro aparentaba la misma edad que ellos, su cabello era de un rojo intenso y estaba muy alborotado, seguro tendría días sin cepillarlo. Su cuerpo estaba vestido con apenas una camisa, un pescador y unos tenis. Oh, Gazelle no podía describirlo con exactitud pero el tono de piel de aquel Demonio enjaulado era… ardiente, solo así pudo ponerlo en palabras. Solo guardo silencio y se quedó ahí, inmóvil, observándolo detenidamente.

-¡Hey Gazelle! ¿Quisieras dejar de mirar al bello durmiente un instante y ayudarnos a buscar lo que necesitamos? –Dijo Grand en tono burlón al momento en el que se dio cuenta que el peli blanco no apartaba la vista de él.

-Cállate- Dijo y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la habitación con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Mira Grand, los encontré! –Reeze estaba feliz.

Lo que buscaban eran una especie de jarrones eran pequeños de no más de 15 centímetros de altura, ovalados, con gravados de distintas figuras y objetos apenas reconocibles, dentro tenían una especie de calmante que servía para que los poderes de los Demonios enjaulados se mantuviera suprimido, los presos no lo sabían, simplemente creían que era parte del adorno del lugar y de haber intentado tomar algún jarrón una barrera se activaba impidiendo tocarlo.

Esto era algo que los pequeños Dioses dentro de la jaula no sabían.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó Grand –Ya podemos irnos de aquí, a no ser que…. Gazelle…

Este se detuvo a contemplar una vez más al peli rojo recostado en la cama.

-¿Qué tanto balbuceas? – Dijo molesto.

-¿No quisieras divertirte un rato con él? Llevas todo el rato mirándolo.

-No tenemos por qué perder tiempo con este maldito preso. –Se apresuró a interrumpir Reeze. Al parecer le molestaba _eso_ que Grand tenía en mente hacer y que le estaba proponiendo al albino, en frente de su cara por supuesto.

-Mmmh…-se escuchó un quejido, en realidad sonaba más bien como un gruñido.

-Shhh –Siseó Grand al percatarse que el peli rojo comenzaba a moverse.

Todos permanecieron inmóviles. Hiroto le dio una mirada a Suzuno (el nombre real de Gazelle) y este asintió con la cabeza, ambos se movieron despacio y sin hacer ruido en dirección de la cama. Midorikawa solo negó con la cabeza y se resignó a mirar el espectáculo.

Una vez estando al borde de la cama, Gazelle por los pies y Grand por la cabecera le sujetó las muñecas de Brun con fuerza y este reaccionó violentamente.

-¿Quién diablos son ustedes? ¿Cómo es que entraron aquí? –comenzó a hacer fuerza y a debatirse sobre las cobijas.

-Oh, la princesa enjaulada acaba de despertar – Decía el de ojos verde a modo de burla, amaba juguetear así con las personas.

Gazelle subió a la cama y se montó por encima de Brun impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Quítate de encima maldito bastardo! –Se sacudía de tal manera para sacar de equilibrio al ojo azul y poder empujarlo con los pies al piso.

-Será mejor que no te resistas- Dijo a modo frío mientras le proporcionaba un golpe en el estómago y antes de que el otro pudiese recuperar el aliento le besó.

Brun se había doblegado al instante cuando sintió el golpe y no tuvo tiempo de recuperarse, abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió el beso, un beso tan frío como el hielo y le quemaba los labios. Sin embargo ese no era su mayor problema, le faltaba el aire y sentía que se ahogaba. No podía recuperarse ¿Quién en su sano juicio esperaba ser besado tras ser golpeado? Comenzó a ponerse morado y por un segundo sentía que perdía la conciencia.

-Vamos, no puedes desmallarte por un pequeño golpe- Gazelle se relamía los labios.

-Y siempre tienes que ser así de brutal Suzuno…

-Esa es mi manera de ser- Masculló mientras tomaba por la fuerza el miembro del Demonio sometido.

-Mmh..…AAHHh….. –Soltó un grito de dolor al sentir su hombría siendo aplastada.

Brun se sentía pequeño a comparación de aquellos dos, que se estaban aprovechando de él. No entendía nada, al igual que la vez que le tomaron preso. Gazelle le desabrochó los pescadores y los bajó a la altura de las rodillas. Posó sus labios por encima de la ropa interior del peli rojo y mordisqueó un par de veces.

-N-no….para… -Apretaba los dientes, era increíble que a pesar del dolor el comenzaba a ponerse duro.

Gazelle le ignoró, subió una mano por su pecho levantándole la playera. Hizo un largo recorrido con la lengua sobre su cuerpo iniciando por su miembro, subía por la parte baja de su abdomen y se movía hacia su pecho donde hizo una breve pausa para detenerse sobre uno de sus pezones. Lo lamió comprobando que se había formado una pequeña bolita al ser tocado.

-Pa-para… -rogó con la voz entrecortada.

Este parecía no escucharlo, subió lentamente y recorrió su cuello hasta llegar a su boca, besándole una vez más.

-¡AHH! Para te eh dicho- Comenzaba a sonar molesto.

Una de sus manos se encargaba de pellizcarle los pezones, mientras la otra recorría a tientas la entrada sobre la ropa, ahí donde nadie más había tocado y al sentir que el Demonio se estremecía le mordió con fuerza los labios.

-¡TE DIJE QUE PARARAS MALDITA SEA!- Gritó Brun algo así más que enojado, se quitó de un golpe a sus opresores y su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse.

…

**Nota:** _¿Quién dijo que los Dioses tenían que ser buenas personas por completo? Adoro tener que escribir a Suzuno como un seme sádico aunque acá entre nos sabemos que le gusta que le den, igual que a Nagumo xD aunque este es más sentimental._

_¿Les gustó, no les gusto? Háganmelo saber dejando Reviews y así, créame que motivan a seguir continuando la historia*n* 3 no sé qué más decir así que… ¡hasta el próximo capítulo! :3_

_~Yozakura._


	3. Burn, el Demonio

_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. _

**Nota:**_ ¡Capítulo tres! *n* Disculpen la tardanza. De verdad últimamente me traen muy atareada y en unos días entro a la universidad –nervios mil- y estoy de casa en casa arreglando mis cosas, papeles y todo eso, por lo tanto no me da tiempo de sentarme en la pc o la lap a escribir algo decente, pero finalmente aquí estoy *3*)~ ¡Disfruten la lectura!_

…

~Amando a tu enemigo~

Capítulo 3: Brun, el Demonio.

**.**

Nadie sabía en realidad por qué motivo estaba ahí, solo sabían que no debía salir. Lo habían visto convertirse en un demonio una vez y eso era justamente lo que pasaba ahora, en ese mismo instante. Su piel se tornó a un naranja rojizo, de su cabeza brotaban un par de cuernos pequeños, de no más de 7 cm, sus uñas crecieron convirtiéndose en garras. Sus ojos de limitaban a ser un par de huecos vacíos de color blanco y sobre su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa de par en par, siniestra y dejando mostrar dos pares de colmillos blancos que sobresalían de manera anormal.

Gazelle y Grand tirados en el piso miraron perplejos las transformaciones que sufría aquel cuerpo que estaban sometiendo y que Gazelle casi tomaba. Después de un largo tiempo sin enfrentarse a un Demonio al fin tenían uno en frente y no sabían que hacer, al menos por un instante.

-Reaccionen -dijo Reeze en voz baja- ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! No creo que podamos dar explicación de esto si nos ven aquí…- Subiendo un el tono de voz.

Grand sacudió su cabeza unos segundos y se puso de pie reaccionando finalmente.

-Gazelle... ¡Gazelle! ¡Reacciona maldita sea!- Gritó.

El albino no respondió, se había quedado hipnotizado por aquel Demonio de un ardiente color como el fuego.

-Tsk, ¡Reeze!- Alcanzó a decir. El peli verde asintió con la cabeza, ellos mejor que nadie se entendían sin palabras, así que tomó los artefactos, los echó en una bolsa y salió por la puerta principal. Mientras Grand corrió a por Gazelle lo tomó por un brazo y lo obligó a ponerse de pié.

-Despabílate, tenemos que salir ya.

-S...si -dijo finalmente saliendo de su trance. Ambos corrieron y salieron por la puerta, afuera Reeze los esperaba.

-Andando no podemos quedarnos- Dijo el de ojos negros mientras comenzaba a elevarse. Los otros dos Dioses se elevaron por el aire de igual manera hasta que escuchó una explosión dentro de la celda que acababan de invadir y de ella salían humo... Y fuego.

-¡NGH! –intentó gritar el de ojos cristalinos, pero no pudo pronunciar palabra alguna. En ese instante se dio cuenta que no sabía el nombre de aquel preso- E-él… él chico…

-Olvídate de él Gazelle. –Sonaba duro Reeze.

Tal vez avanzaron unos metros, cuando un segundo golpe parecido al de una explosión se escuchó. Todos voltearon al mismo tiempo por el sonido del impacto. Y ahí estaba, con los brazos abiertos de par en par hecho una furia, dispuesto a romper y destrozar cualquier cosa que tuviese en frente. Brun, el Demonio.

**.**

-¡Reeze, adelántate! Ve a entregar los artefactos y ve a buscar a… ¡No sé a alguien! A Aphrodi… Dile que un Demonio esta suelto, uno como Desarm. Nosotros ganaremos tiempo.

Aphrodi es un Dios de cabellos amarillos largos, muy largos y sedosos, de ojos rojos de gran intensidad donde se reflejaba la vida y de tez blanca. Este tenía unos siglos más de experiencia que Gazelle, Grand o Reeze. Se suponía no muy alto de estatura pero de una gran habilidad que consistía en manejar el tiempo y era un experto en sellar Demonios. Aphrodi más que un Dios, parecía un Ángel.

Desarm por su parte era un Demonio que causó muchos problemas cuando se transformó, el especialmente se dedicó a sabotear la colonia internamente, sin embargo fue capturado y sellado por Aphrodi. Todo lo que se sabe de su apariencia física debido a su ausencia es que tiene el pelo medianamente largo, negro, al igual que la retina en sus ojos y sus pupilas son doradas. Ahora duerme en una celda, sellado desde hace más de 800 siglos.

Reeze salió en su búsqueda mientras Grand y Gazelle se encargaban del pequeño gran problema que habían desatado.

**.**

Ambos volaron y escaparon como pudieron de entre el laberinto de los calabozos, siguiéndoles por muy de cerca Brun, no sin dejar en ruinas los pasadizos y la entrada de las mismas en igual condición. Una vez afuera volaban por muy encima de las casas de la colonia evitando en mayor medida fueran destruidas al pasar el Demonio que habían desatado por sobre de ellas.

Buscaron la manera de alejarse lo más posible de la colonia así que se dirigieron a los campos alrededor de ella, grandes campos de cultivo de muchas cosas, desde vegetales y legumbres, hasta pasto y rosas. Podrían destruir la cosecha de más de medio año pero no querían poner en riesgo la vida de las personas, esas sin duda serían más difíciles de recuperar.

Grand maneja parte del universo-espacio y las estrellas, por lo tanto podía alterar de manera temporal ciertos objetos cercanos, incluso hacerlos menos densos.

Sin saber cómo Brun estaba igualando su velocidad.

-Prepárate, entraremos a la tierra. -Sujetó con una mano a Gazelle sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara, hizo un campo alrededor de ellos y de estar en el cielo, pasaron a estar bajo la tierra.

Seguramente Brun sería un estúpido si los siguiera sin tener alguna barrera. Pero así lo hizo, se introdujo bajo la dura tierra persiguiendo a él albino y el pelirrojo. Alternaban sus salidas y regresos por un pequeño periodo de tiempo, salían a tomar aire y después de unos minutos regresaban tierra abajo. Sin importar que su cuerpo se dañara, el Demonio los seguía aun sobre su insistencia al salir a la superficie y meterse por debajo de la tierra, tal vez porque era un Demonio sin conciencia propia no sabía distinguir entre bien o mal, dolor o placer, ni medir sus acciones y sus consecuencias. Pero su cuerpo no podía aguantar para siempre y empezó a deteriorarse.

Entonces decidieron salir y esperarlo afuera para hacerle frente finalmente, ya habían ganado el tiempo suficiente. Y finalmente apareció Brun, gritando en una especie de desgarro en su garganta, que sonaba a soledad.

Gazelle invocó grandes trozos de hielo, se los tiró. Pasaron rosando el cansado cuerpo de Brun, sin embargo parecían grandes bolas de nieve, pues este manejaba el fuego, todo su cuerpo ardía intensamente y el hielo se deshacía por sobre de él.

Grand invocó una pequeña nova, y la lanzó directamente a Brun, este alcanzó a esquivarla en su mayoría, pero le golpeó un hombro causándole quemaduras en su playera que no había aguantado carcomiéndose sobre la piel. El demonio se encogió y soltó varios gritos, esta vez sonaban a dolor un gran dolor. Preparó otra nova y le golpeó un muslo dejando una gran herida en ella. Entonces el Demonio comenzó a descender del cielo y calló de un golpe sordo al suelo, no podían dejarlo huir ni hacer cualquier otra cosa por lo que Gazelle hizo un par de grandes estacas de hielo macizo, se acercó a él y las clavó sobre sus laceraciones.

Brun gritó de nuevo, era un grito ahogado entre dolor y alivio, las estacas le habían atravesado, de eso no había duda, pero el hielo le anestesiaba sobre sus mismas llagas donde se encontraban. Gazelle entró sobre un dilema, no sabía si estaba siendo cruel o mostraba compasión por el Demonio. Su hielo era un arma de doble filo.

De momento el cuerpo del Demonio lesionado cambió de nuevo, sus facciones se volvieron más pequeñas, más finas, más humanas y pasó a ser el de una persona cualquiera lastimada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –se cuestionaba el albino en modo serio.

-¿Aahhh? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? No pensarás en ser la enfermera de este Demonio, ¿o sí? –le miraba desconcertado el mayor.

-Es solo que se ha vuelto humano de nuevo, no es como si fuera hacerle daño a alguien en su estado. –Sonó frío y serio como siempre, pero había preocupación en sus palabras y Grand lo notó.

-Una día…

-¿Qué? –exclamó.

-Tienes solo un jodido día para estar con él. Irás debajo del Edificio Principal, te quedarás ahí y no te moverás. Retrasaré a Reeze y Aphrodi lo más que pueda. –Gazelle lo miraba sorprendido, no tenía ni un solo motivo para hacer dicho "favor" y sin embargo lo hacía.

-Hiro…to…

-¡Lárgate, no tienes tiempo que perder! –gritó.

**.**

Una vez dentro del Edificio Principal Gazelle se escondió en el sótano junto con Brun. Buscó un rincón donde poder descansar, recostó el cansado cuerpo del pelirrojo en el piso que parecía dormir profundamente y por su expresión tranquila sabía que no estaba teniendo un mal sueño; su rostro dormido era tan diferente a aquella cara enfadada antes de ser violado. Él se acostó a su lado, giró, le dio la espalda e intentaba no pensar, le costaba reconocer y aceptar lo que hacía por un extraño, por un Demonio especialmente. Del cual no sabía ni su nombre.

-Tsk. Tan molesto… -dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué? –le contestó el demonio casi en un murmullo.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –soltó sin más al notar que estaba despierto.

-Haruya Nagumo.

-Yo soy Suzuno Fuusuke. Creo que es hora de irme- Soltó, pero antes de poder incorporarse sintió unas cálidas manos rodeándole a modo de abrazo tomándolo por detrás.

-No te vallas, quédate a mi lado… Suzuno –dijo susurrándole al oído y pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo. -Estas fío –dijo finalmente antes de caer rendido de sueño.

…

**Nota:** _Algo de amabilidad en Gazellito para Brunsito así todo bonito después de medio matarlo (?) u3ú)/ _Debo_ de reconocer que me costó un poco escribir la pelea, las ideas divagaban en mi cabeza y era difícil ponerles orden y coherencia D: Pero finalmente está escrito *u* _

_Me doy cuenta que creo que escribo "mucho" y cuando subo el capítulo está bastante corto, en fin, espero poder escribirles más *3* _

_Espero que les haya gustado, __¿se merece Reviews? Motivan y se siente bonito ,asdasddasd x/D Hasta la próxima, espero no tardar tanto esta vez. *n*)/_

_~Yozakura._


	4. Adiós

_Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven usados en esta historia no me pertenecen. _

**Nota:**_ Estúpida y sensual universidad, quita tiempo pero es hermosa *n* )~ lo único que les puedo decir al escribir este capítulo es que muero de sueño, pero siendo honestos, aunque hubiese hecho la tarea hoy no la terminaría y de todos modos me dormiría tarde así que ¿por qué no escribir? xD Bueno, ¡disfruten la lectura!~_

…

~Amando a tu enemigo~

Capítulo 4: Adiós.

**.**

Hiroto voló lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzar a Midorikawa, cuando lo alcanzó a donde se hallaba Aphrodi estos ya se encontraban discutiendo el asunto. Este le contó a todo detalle todo lo que vio, saltándose obviamente la parte en la que entraban a hurtadillas a los calabozos, la parte donde robaban los artefactos y los instantes en los que sometían a Nagumo, simplemente fue un "nos encontrábamos por ahí después de nuestra misión cuando escuchamos la explosión y así todo pasó", claro el peli verde no sabía nada de la pelea en los campos, solo los vio alejarse de la colonia lo más posible, hasta que los perdió de vista.

Aphrodi escuchó atentamente, no se tragaba la historia por completo, ¿qué tenían que estar haciendo tres Dioses cerca de los calabozos? "Solo pasando por ahí", eso no le terminaba de convencer del todo.

-Bueno seguramente todo está bajo control ya que has vuelto, Grand. –Afirmó mientras lo miraba detenidamente.

-Eh, si más o menos. Quiero decir, Gazelle se está encargando de él ahora mismo, lo tiene dominado por completo, no hace falta que te apresures… tomate tu tiempo –No quería, sonaba vacilante en sus palabras no era su mismo tono "cool" de siempre.

Ahora que Reeze le había contado todo lo que vio seguramente Aphrodi ignoraría el hecho de "todo está bien", si tan solo hubiera llegado antes. Pero el "hubiera" no existe, no podía cambiar lo sucedido y tenía que buscar una salida.

-¿Qué me estas ocultando? – Preguntó directo.

-No es nada, sólo que Gazelle está muy cansado y el Demonio esta lo bastante lastimado como para no moverse en semanas. Lo detuve yo. -¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Por su propio bien no podía mentir, lo único que le quedaba era no contarle a detalle lo que estaba ocurriendo.

-¿Y tú? ¿No estás lastimado o algo? – Intervino Reeze.

-Eh, no. Estoy bien, gracias. –Muy adentro, el de ojos verdes rogaba por que el ojinegro no hiciera las cosas más difíciles. No es que no le quisiera pero a veces hablaba demás cuando se preocupaba.

-¿Estás, seguro? Pued-…

-¡Qué estoy bien te eh dicho! –alzó la voz y le dio una mirada molesta y cansada a su mejor amigo.

-Creeré en ti, es lo menos que puedo hacer y por lo que veo si quieres tiempo lo tendrás.- Dijo Aprhrodi.

Grand dio un gran suspiro como de alivio.

-Tienes hasta la mañana para llevar al demonio al cuarto de magia, el que está en el edificio principal, tendrá un juicio previamente y después se sellará DEFINITIVAMENTE. Díselo a tu amigo.

Lo agradezco. –contestó sin más.

El rubio les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, en segundos desapareció de aquel lugar. Parecía percatarse de lo sucedido, no tenía que ser un adivinador ni experto en el tema. Tendría unos 900 siglos haciéndole de Dios ¿Qué no podía conocer?

-Reeze… No, Midorikawa ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo?

El peli verde asintió.

**.**

Durante todo el camino no se dijeron palabra alguna, era hasta incomodo estar uno al lado del otro, aunque pasaban mucho tiempo juntos y solían dormir uno en la cama del otro cuando se sentían solos para reconfortarse, ahora se sentían extraños juntos al menos así le pareció al peli verde. Una vez dentro de la habitación de Midorikawa se cambiaron al pijama para dormir. Hiroto había tomado una ducha caliente, le había servido para despejar sus ideas, poner la mente en blanco y no pensar en nada, ni en la mañana siguiente.

Salió de la ducha cambiado y con una toalla sobre el cabello húmedo, la cual frotaba lentamente secándoselo con cuidado, miró de reojo al ojinegro. Y ahí estaba él, acostado en la cama esperándolo, como cuando una esposa espera a su esposo, ansiosa, no sabiendo si callar o hablar en ese momento donde podían enfrentarse y arreglar las cosas o ponerlas para peor.

-Yo… lo siento Midorikawa, no debí… No debí de gritarte así.

-Está bien, entiendo que estabas estresado y…

-No, enserio… perdón –desvió la mirada, se sentó en la cama del otro lado de modo que sus ojos no se encontraran.

No sabía que decirle, normalmente hablaba con tono seductor de modo que todos caían a sus pies ofreciéndole todo tipo de lujos y detalles que el rechazaba por incomodidad o cortesía, el único que le importaba (al menos en ese momento) era Reeze, así que no podía hablar como normalmente lo hacía, sonaría falso y por demás, este nunca calló en "ese" truco y lo único que le ofrecía era su amistad, solo eso; y a Hiroto le agradaba, no podía perder a su mejor amigo.

El otro entendió como si le leyera la mente, venía haciéndolo por muchos años. Se acercó a él y puso sus manos sobre las del otro, muy por encima la toalla y las movió continuando con el secado de su cabello rojo.

-No tienes nada que decir, vallamos a dormir ahora –le dijo con una sonrisa dulce en la cara.

-Seguro que sí. – Proporcionándole un suave empujón haciendo que el peli verde callera de espaldas sobre la almohada, ambos se vieron al mismo tiempo y se echaron a reír.

Después de ello se metieron debajo de las cobijas y como era costumbre se abrazaban uno al otro, dejando sus cuerpos pegados el uno contra el otro, dejando el mínimo de espacio entre ellos; entonces Hiroto lo besó en los labios algunos segundos y se quedó dormido.

El contacto duró poco pero lo había sentido plenamente, se puso rojo en un instante y aunque estuviera oscuro se aseguró de taparse completamente con las cobijas y se hundió en el pecho de su "amigo" consiguiendo dormir horas después por aquel dulce y tortuoso beso.

**.**

Gazelle y Brun yacían acostados en el piso frío, dándose calor entre ellos a través de su cuerpo, era difícil mantener una temperatura constante. Para Brun abrazar a Gazelle era como abrazar un cubo gigante de hielo pero al mismo tiempo el frío de su cuerpo mantenía entumecidas sus heridas. Por su parte para Gazelle ser abrazado por el demonio era sofocante; Brun ardía, irradiaba luz y calor pero lastimaba al mismo tiempo, sin embargo no dejó que eso impidiera estar más tiempo así con él.

Sentía su cálido aliento por encima de su cuello, también sentía algo más tibio por debajo de él, tentó con las manos y vio un rastro carmesí sobre sus dedos, era del pelirrojo, se estaba formando un pequeño charquito de sangre entre ellos pero no me importó. Solo siguió tumbado con él, como si el tiempo no pasara y en algún momento de la madrugada ambos se quedaron dormidos.

**.**

Y llegó el amanecer, llegó la hora donde todos reanudaban sus actividades y no había rastro de personas alrededor trabajando o caminando cerca.

Suzuno giró de modo que quedó frente a Haruya, lo observó detenidamente un par de horas quizá y por raro que sonara, amaba esa fisonomía suya, era perfecta ante sus ojos, también notó que de vez en cuando sufría de pequeños escalofríos seguramente por el cuerpo helado que tenía a un lado y que abrazó toda la noche y se sorprendió de que no le soltara en ningún momento hasta hace unos instantes; de igual manera se dio cuenta que sus heridas habían dejado de sangrar y su bello rostro estaba tornado un tanto pálido.

Después de un rato el pelirrojo despertó y cuando percibió que estaban frente a frente abrió los ojos de golpe, entre sorpresa y gusto probablemente. El celeste al fin lo miró a los ojos y Nagumo desvió la mirada cuando sus ojos se encontraron. Oh, a Suzuno le había parecido ver los ojos amarillo-dorados más hermosos de toda su jodida existencia.

Poco les duró el gusto, de golpe entraron Aphrodi seguido de Hiroto quien había abandonado en la cama a Midorikawa cuando este estaba profundamente dormido, si el peli verde era muy perezoso por la mañana.

-Levántense, es hora de moverse de aquí- Ordenó Aprhodi con voz autoritaria.

Grand se acercó al de ojos azules y susurró bajito –Lo siento Gazelle, es lo más que eh podido hacer- Le tendió la mano y lo ayudó a incorporarse.

Por otro lado Nagumo no podía ponerse de píe si quiera, así que Grand lo levantó como pudo y casi a rastras lo llevó al cuarto de magia, no se detuvo cuando el demonio se quejaba del dolor o gritaba que él podía caminar solo. Gazelle intentó ayudarle pero Aphrodi se lo impedía.

En cuanto llegaron al cuarto de magia se divisó una jaula cuadrada con barrotes y paredes de oro, Hiroto se acercó y aventó literalmente a Brun contra los barrotes. Antes de que el demonio se estrellara contra ellos desaparecieron y re aparecieron en cuanto este calló al suelo de la jaula.

La jaula estaba situada en medio de la habitación de magia, alrededor por sobre la pared se encontraban algunos balcones de los cuales se encontraban algunas personas con largas y oscuras túnicas y un gorro por sobre su cabeza cubriéndole gran parte del rostro, el albino solo alcanzó a notar un par de cabellos rosas, azules, blancos, cafés e incluso algunas puntas de cabello que serían probablemente rastas. Aquellas personas mantenían las manos en alto y en unísono rezaban algo apenas audible y en todo el jodido mundo quienes podían recitar ese tipo de palabras y conjuros eran los Dioses que probablemente, habían llegado de alguna otra parte del mundo.

Aquello solo podía significar algo, estaban ahí para hacer un ritual de sellado. Brun sería sellado.

-¡Hey bastardos! –Gritó desafiante Gazelle. – ¿Alguien quiere decirme que es lo que está pasando aquí?

-Será mejor que no interfieras. –Dijo Aphrodi al tiempo en el que se colocaba una túnica igual a la que portaban los otros Dioses.

-Es un ritual de sellado definitivo… -contestó Grand

-¿!QUÉ?! –Gritó sorprendido.

**.**

Sabía de ante mano que no podía hacer algo para impedirlo, él era solo un Dios contra unos cinco al menos. Solo se limitó a ver con furia a los otros Dioses, maldiciéndolos muy por adentro de sus entrañas.

Entonces replicó para sí mismo… "¿Qué haces amando a tu enemigo? Podría ser fácil para mí el convertirlo en mi esclavo, así no lo dejaría ir nunca así lo tendría a mi disposición siempre que quisiera, lo haría mío con la facilidad de llamarlo y ordenarle quitarse la ropa y acostarse en mi cama. Pero no puedo, no todos aquí estarían de acuerdo con mi decisión pues ha sido él quien destruyo la menos la mitad de la colonia, y, aunque mi palabra es absoluta hay más personas con el mismo poder que el mío y aún más autoridad que la mía.

Si sólo fuera echarlo de aquí, sacándolo lejos de la barrera que nos protege; si solo fuese eso, yo no tendría ningún problema en que lo hiciera, pues puedo salir de la barrera sin ningún problema, verle, hacerlo mío, disfrutar cada instante su ser, su aroma, su cabello, su cuerpo, perderme totalmente en esos ojos amarillos suyos, adueñarme de su boca y fundirnos en uno solo; y al amanecer, simplemente volver a casa pretendiendo que nada de eso ocurrió. Pero la cosa no acaba ahí pretenden sellar su existencia para siempre.

Si tan solo hace algunos instantes no hubiese estado con él, que me tenía abrazado por detrás pegado a mí, tan cálido, acariciando suavemente mi estómago bajo, casi podía sentir sus lágrimas… Si tan solo lo hubiera tomado antes, cuando estaba encerrado en su jaula, antes de que se convirtiera en el demonio que es; mientras Midorikawa tomaba los artefactos que necesitábamos, Hiroto lo sostenía para mí y yo le quitaba la ropa, justo en ese instante podía haberlo hecho mío, su cuerpo estaba tan seductor, es perfecto en tantos sentidos y por su puesto delicioso. Había logrado recorrer parte de él con la lengua, su perfecto abdomen bien formado, sus pezones rosados, su cuello y finalmente sus labios, jugué con ellos al menos unos segundos, antes de que… bueno, la locura lo alcanzara y todo en el cambiara. Alcanzamos a sellar su jaula el tiempo justo para darnos ventaja y entonces nos prepararnos para la batalla contra él.

Aunque, nosotros ganamos al fin y al cabo, su demonio fue suprimido, el volvió a la "normalidad" pero no podemos conservarlo ni como juguete ni como arma. Ahora mismo deseo estar junto a él en su nueva jaula, donde lo van a sellar, para que así entonces me sellaran junto con él y no perderlo, no quiero perder ese mar de sensaciones que ha desatado en mí."

-Nagumo…-Intento decirle- Antes de que desaparezcas, quiero que sepas que…-Se me ha formado un nudo en la garganta pero consigo decírselo mirándolo a los ojos- Te amo, Nagumo.

-Su-suzuno- alcanza a decir, mientras diviso en sus ojos amarillos intensos lágrimas, arrastrándose hacia los barrotes de su jaula y entonces, desaparece.

Lloro, lloro en silencio como siempre lo hago, pues después de todo es esa criatura la que ha hecho que mi corazón de hielo se caliente con el ardiente fuego del suyo.

…

**Nota:** _Yo sé que esperaron mucho por este capítulo y no quise dormir hasta acabar. _

_Insisto "mejores amigos, si clarooooo", nadie se los cree a esta altura del partido XD Las cosas que a uno le pasan sirven para darte ideas al escribir onó)9 _

_Decidí conservar la última parte que ya tenía escrita en primera persona hablando como Gazelle para hacerlo más dramático el asunto xD No se preocupen, la historia aun continua y les tengo más sorpresitas por ahí~ cofcoftriocofcof y algunos capítulos más *n*)/_

_Bueno, ¿se merece Reviews? Díganme que tal les pareció si les gustó o no. Los personajes también reciben mentadas de madre, especialmente Aphrodi, más adelante verán porque también es una relación amor-odio con ese personaje XD_

_Creo que ya hablé mucho, me voy~ ¡Hasta la próxima! *n*)/_

_~Yozakura._


End file.
